Meant to Be
by nunanx3
Summary: Quil has loved her ever since the day he met her. After a fight she leaves for New York. Can they get over the past and forgive each other? Or are the wounds more than skin deep? Either way a lot of drama ensured. A Claire and Quil story. A little OOC R
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I am only gonna write this once. I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: This popped into my head and I just had to write it. Pretend the strength of imprinting isn't AS strong as they say it is. Claire is a senior. R&R please!!! Hope you like!  
**

**CPOV**

I was in English trying to tune out the boring teacher. Over the weekend a bunch of friends had suggested that we go celebrate my newly acquired license. I was 18 and could finally drive by myself. There was a house party at Port Angeles. At first the party had been really pumping. Then they brought out the keg. I had to drag back most of the gang to La Push.

Thank god most of their parents were already asleep so they couldn't see their drunken splendor. When I finally got home a very angry Quil met me at the door. He was very close to my best friend, but he can be so over protective sometimes. I also think he's gay. I mean the dude is twenty and I haven't seen him go out with anybody!

Then he started lecturing me about the dangers of going out late. I rolled my eyes. He was worse than my parents! I tuned him out and made my way to my room shutting the door. He almost burst. If there wasn't a door obstructing my view I would've seen him steaming from the ears. I dropped onto my bed and thought about the party. I couldn't help but smile. Hayden had hung around me the whole night! This was the guy I had had a crush on for a whole year. I had especially dressed up that night wearing a low shirt and the shortest shorts with a pair of five-inch heels.

If Quil had seen me he would've popped a vein. I was awoken from my daydream by a sharp poke in the back. I turned around to see some guy handing me a note. " From Hayden" he told me. I smiled and looked across the room to were he was sitting. He was looking straight at me with a large goofy grin on his face. I opened the note and read it.

_Claire_

_Um. Do you want to catch a movie? _

_Hayden_

I rolled my eyes from his bluntness. I looked at him. He was staring hopefully. I nodded and he beamed. I turned to face the teacher again. Ohmigod! Hayden Dalton had asked me out! I was so excited to share the news to my best friend, Christina. I practically skipped out of class and ran to her locker. " Christy he asked me out!" I blurted so fast I doubted she comprehended.

I guess she did because next thing I know she jumping up and down and squealing! Then the bell rung and I told her I had to head to my class or else I'd be late. I got to Science in record time. I headed in and sat down. I spent the rest of the time thinking about Hayden and our date. I headed out and was greeted by those gorgeous gray eyes.

Hayden didn't really fit normal protocol for La Push guys. Usually they're tall and russet skinned. With black hair and black eyes. He was totally the opposite. He had tussled blond hair and gorgeous grey eyes. He was tall and with just the right amount of muscle and he was all mine. I smiled he wrapped his arm around me and started asking me about which movie I wanted to see. I told him he could choose. I was ecstatic.

We made plans for Saturday night. I walked to my car, well actually my dad's car. It was a tan Honda. I hated it. It was so old and ugly. I pulled into my driveway, walked in and was greeted by Quil, big surprise. The guy almost lives at my house. He was eating; by the way he eats like a wolf. He could down a whole McDonalds BigMac and Meal in less than ten minutes. I smiled and took an apple from the fruit basket. I was daydreaming about Hayden when my cell rang. Quil grabbed it and opened to view the text. I hated it when he invaded my private life like this. I grabbed it back and looked at it.

_C_

_Miss u so much!_

_H_

I smiled. He could be so simple yet so sweet. I started to text him back.

_H_

_Miss u more XP_

_C_

"Claire. Whose that?" Quil asked his voice containing a menacing edge to it. Crap. Quil almost freaked when I went to the movies in a big group, the group included guys. I didn't even want to think how he could react to his. "Ummm… no one." I stuttered. "Claire don't lie to me." He said. I sighed. I could never lie to him. He either saw right through it or the guilt just made me tell him.

" Fine, Hayden Dalton" I muttered. " Claire I don't know about this." He said. I knew he wouldn't that's why I didn't plan for him to find out. " Like it or not Quil, I'm going out with him" and with that I left the kitchen and headed for my room. I heard Quil storm out and then somewhere a wolf howled.

**Saturday**

Today was the date! Tina had come over and helped with my make up and clothes. In the end we decided on a purple long sleeve off the shoulder shirt with a gray fitted vest. I picked out a pair of dark vintage styled jeans and purple pumps, borrowed from Tina. I did a light coat of mascara and lip gloss. As I decided on a purse I heard a horn outside. I grabbed a random clutch and headed out. Hayden was in my driveway in his used blue Kia. I got settled and we headed out to the movie theaters. We saw some weird zombie movie, he really liked it.

We were driving back from the theater in silence when he grabbed my hand. There we sat the whole car ride holding hands. I smiled. It was just so cute. When I got home I noticed Quil's looming figure in the window. I sighed and invited Hayden in to meet my parents. I mean why not? They'll meet him sooner or later.

As I came in Quil turned around and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw me and Hayden holding hands. Then he burst. He started yelling at Hayden for no apparent reason about me. I didn't even know what he was saying. Then Hayden tried to walk past him. Quil suddenly pushed him back and kept yelling. Hayden got mad too and pushed him back. I backed away from the two as they started throwing punches. Quil hit Hayden square in the face. Hayden backed away as blood started to trickle from his nose.

I then jumped in between the two and pushed Quil down. " Quil, what the fuck are you doing? He's my boyfriend!" I yelled. I turned to help Hayden who pushed me away and said," If you have psycho friends like that were over. It's either me or him." I was frozen. Hayden had been my crush since freshman year and Quil had been my best friend since forever. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Hayden took it the wrong way and said," Fine I get it. You choose him it's cool."

But, his eyes told a different story. He walked out and when I got control of my body again I ran out, but to was to late. He wasn't coming back. I went back inside. There was Quil. I went up to him and slapped him right across the face. He winced in pain, but I ignored it and started yelling," How could you do this to me Quil? I loved him! Why did you have to ruin it!"

I definitely didn't love him, but the word just came out of my mouth. As those word came out of my mouth a fire ignited itself in Quil's eyes. He stood up and said," He wasn't good for you." I glared at him and spitted out," **I hate you.**" It hurt him more than the slap on the face probably did because he walked out and slammed the door.

**After Graduation**

I sat on my bed remembering that fight. It had been almost a year. That was the day he walked out of my life. I haven't talked to him since. I haven't talked to Hayden either, but he was nothing compared to him. He had been there for me my whole life and I didn't know what to do without him. I was going of to New York today. I probably wouldn't see him again for a long time. It killed me not to say goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked at the empty room around me.

Everything was packed in boxes around me. I got up and started to load the stuff into the van that was going to deliver it to my apartment. I was going to take the plane. I grabbed my carry on and headed to the taxi I had called to send me to the airport. I was going to New York so there was no need for any car. I put my small carry on in the trunk and hugged my mom and dad goodbye. I was going to Barnard on scholarship. Even though the semester didn't start for a month or two I wanted to go and get settled. As I kissed my mom goodbye I shed a tear. Not for her. For him. I got in the taxi and waved goodbye. I was on my way to Seattle.

After a long car ride I got out at the terminal and stretched. I took my carry on from the trunk and paid the taxi driver. I walked in to the airport and checked my eTicket for information. I spotted my line and stood there waiting.

After an hour I was waiting at the terminal. There was less then ten minutes till I boarded the plane. I browsing through the old pictures of me and Quil on my cell phone. They brought back bittersweet memories. I almost smiled, almost. Then the plane started boarding. I grabbed my carry on and stuffed my cell phone in there. I stood up and got in line.

When I almost got on the plane I swear I heard someone call my name. I turned around searching for the source. Then the person behind me impatiently coughed. I turned back around and boarded the plane. I searched for my seat and with some help placed my bag in the overhead compartment. I sat down and buckled up. I fell asleep not long after the take off thinking about him.

**QPOV**

Today was the day she was headed off to college. I hadn't talked to her since our fight. I made no attempt to contact her and neither did she. I stared at the cracks in the ceiling above my head. I had been a wreck ever since that day. I couldn't be with anyone anymore. I didn't go out. The only reason I was still living was to serve my pack. Sam barely assigned me to anything anymore though. He was afraid my attitude would affect the others.

I have to see her I finally thought. I have to say goodbye. I can't just let her leave. I ran down stairs and picked up the phone. I dialed Claire's house. Her mom picked up. I said a quick hello and asked what airline and terminal she was at. She answered everything with a confused tone to her voice. I quickly thanked her and got in my car. I sped down the highway to Seattle. It would take sometime to get there. I got caught in a traffic jam near the airport.

She was probably already inside the plane a pessimistic voice inside me head told me. I shushed it and honked my horn impatiently. There was no use this was a real jam. I decided to pull over at the side of the road. I locked my car and ran. I ran as if my life depended on it. Which it really did. I couldn't live without Claire. I was panting by the time I saw the airport. It only drove me faster. I sprinted right through the revolving doors and headed toward the terminals.

I tried to run through but security stopped me. "Sir you need a boarding pass and a passport to enter." They tried to explain." " No just let me through I have to say goodbye to my Claire." I pleaded. They wouldn't let me through though. Then a high ranked officer came. She was withered with age. Her shining eyes looked at me and she said," Let him through." The others tried to protest, but she held her hand up and let me pass I shouted a thank you her way and kept running toward her terminal.

When I finally reached it they were already boarding. I saw Claire among the crowd. "CLAIRE!" I yelled as loud as I could. I saw her head turn as she looked back and tried to fin who had yelled her name. Then the person behind her urged her on. She turned back around and boarded the plane. She was gone. I thought as I watched the plane pull away from the terminal. She was really gone. I regretted not ever calling her and not stopping by when I passed her house. I watched her plane take off and then I headed off in despair.

Then I was met by the same old woman that had let me through before. She put her hand on my shoulder and told me," Never give up child." With that she left.

**Now that you've read it press that little button that says review. You know you want to. **


	2. Home Coming

**A/N: Sry this chapter is a little shorter due to the fact I had mom yelling at me whole time to hurry up.** **Well R&R **

**CPOV**

I pushed open the door to my apartment on Broadway. I was greeted by a large lobby with a gleaming granite floor. There was a large crystal fountain in the middle with benches around it. To the right there was a small corner with black couches and a white throw rug. I made my way to the front desk, a large grey counter with lights along the edges illuminating the counter.

I walked up and handed my key to Kat, the night clerk. She smiled and went to the back. She soon came back with a large package and a few letters. I took them mumbled a thank you and when on my way. I walked swiftly through the hallways to the elevators.

There was one about to close. "Wait!" I shouted. They help it and I briskly made my way inside. I looked up to see who was in with me. Ugh. Jordan, he was my next-door neighbor. At first I thought he was being so friendly because I had just moved in, but after a while he never ceased the overly friendliness. It was getting creepy.

He smiled at me. He wasn't ugly at all. If he didn't half stalk me he would be considered pretty gorgeous. He was half Jamaican half Irish. He had hazel eyes and a short buzz cut with a row of bangs in the front. He was 5'11" and had a decent amount of muscle on him.

I smiled and almost ran out of the elevator when it got to out floor. I got my keys and jammed then into the door. I quickly opened it and ran inside. I got myself a beer from the fridge. It had been… what… five years since I had left?

I had graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in social sciences. I had been hired by a company almost as soon as I graduated. I now worked as publicist for new nightclubs. That meant I had to dress the part.

Even though I loved the whole idea of haute couture there'll always be a part of me that would rather go in sweats and a t-shirt. I sat down on the large plushy faux leather sofa and picked up the universal remote. I opened the blinds and just gazed at the wondrous sight before me. I had never gotten used to New York at night. The lights everywhere, the hustle and bustle even at this ungodly hour.

I pulled off my pointy black snakeskin high heels and plopped my feet on my glass coffee table. My apartment was pretty fancy. The job paid very well and the apartment had just came on market when I was apartment hunting. As soon as I had found it I snatched it up.

There was a marvelous view. It was a two bedroom, two and a half bathroom, living room, kitchen and exercise room all color coordinated to shades of black, gray and cream. The kitchen had the newest stainless steel appliances that had just came on the market.

The living room was my favorite room though. It was were I spent many of my nights gazing out of the window that covered the whole wall. Tonight I fell asleep gazing out.

_His face came from the abyss. It was a mere shadow of the face I once knew. It was gaunt with dark sags under the eyes. He looked like he had not slept in years. A single tear escaped from his eye. Then he reached his hand out and whispered," Claire."_

Then I was awoken by a vibration in my hand. It was my cell. I scrambled up to see the time. It was 5:00 AM. I got up and stretched. I went to my bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water soothe my body as I thoroughly scrubbed. I stepped out and dried of with a towel. Then I grabbed my terrycloth robe, put it on and proceeded to my room to dress.

I opened my closest and I grabbed a pair of grey slacks to go with a cream colored tuxedo shirt and matching grey vest. I pulled out a pair of cream colored high heels. They were plain, but easier to walk in. I grabbed my brown leather briefcase and filled it with my latest client's papers.

I sped down to the lobby and half ran to Starbucks to get my daily coffee. It as the nectar of the gods! I have no idea what I'd do with out my daily cup of coffee to jumpstart me. I flagged a taxi and finally got the chance to catch my breath.

The taxi labored through the crowded streets of New York and pulled up in front of my office. I gave the driver a twenty and headed out. I pushed open the doors and made my way up to my office on the twentieth floor. As the doors opened I was greeted by my secretary who told my after the meeting at 9 AM that concluded my current clients contract I was free. Until signed another one. I sighed in relief. The last client has me head over heals in work.

There was a never ending list of things to do. I guess the company wanted to give me a break because I had been working so hard on the last case. I walked into my office and touched up my presentation. If they were happy with it I would be free to go. I walked into the fancy conference room and set up for my presentation. I wasn't nervous which I usually was.

That was always a good sign. I waited for everybody to take their seats. Then I launched in to a full blown presentation about the night club's profit gain and how I had contributed to it. It was a very long and tedious process answering all of their complicated questions. In the end they were all sastisfied and I finally made my way to my office to unwind. As I sat down in my big plush chair I got a call. I groaned, what now? I picked up.

It was the head of my department! They were calling to congratulate me and tell me how they didn't expect to need me to deal with another client till next month or so. I was ecstatic! I finally had a break after a grueling year working for the company. Don't get me wrong I love my job but I needed a break every now and then. I spent the next hour or so just relaxing in my office.

Embracing the free time I know had plenty of. Then I remembered the dream that I had. The haunting picture of Quil lingered in my mind. I had to visit them. I had too. My parents would be pleased since I hadn't visited since, well forever. I got up and told my secretary that I would be out for a few weeks. She smiled and said," Finally those well deserved vacations Claire?" I nodded and headed out.

That night I searched online for a flight. There was one tomorrow morning at 10AM to Seattle. It would arrive at 5 or 6 PM so I could still surprise my parents. After booking my tickets and a rental car I started packing. I took out two huge suitcases and filled them up with all of my favorites and a few extra things. I grabbed a small shoulder bag to be my carry on.

The next morning I woke up and almost forgot about the trip, almost. I rushed to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I then threw my toiletries in the suitcase and called a bellboy to help with my luggage. They helped my put the luggage into the back trunk and I slid into the back seat. Soon we were at the airport. I remembered my last trip. I stood in line waiting to check in.

The line was much longer at JFK than it had been at Seattle. I finally checked in my two large suitcases. I was now passing security. They quickly checked my carry on and I walked through the metal detectors. Then I leisurely strolled past the duty free shops.

I stopped when I remembered that I was returning home without gifts! I quickly headed into the perfume store for something for Mom. I bought dad a fancy bottle of Cognac. At the Chanel I bought aunt Emily a full make up kit with a cute little bag to hold every thing in.

I didn't really know about the children so I bought a bunch of little helicopters for the boys and play make up kits for the girls. After feeling satisfied with my purchases I headed to the terminal to wait for my flight.

There was over an hour so I waltzed into the bookstore to see if there was anything good. I had never really gotten into reading, but hey everybody's got to start somewhere so I picked up the Da Vinci Code. Which I had heard was great and paid for it. I sat back down at the terminal and read.

I was getting to a really good part when the plane started boarding. I stayed back remembering the crowds I had experienced last time. As the line thinned out I got up and started to board.

I then remembered last time when I heard someone calling my name, I had never found out who it was, but I still wondered. I found my seat pretty quickly. I was sitting row 38D. It was isle. I sat down and buckled up. I waited for the flight attendant to start their speech about safety and such. Then after a half an hour wait, we took off. As we reached a certain point the attendants claimed it safe to walk and the in-flight movie started.

I relaxed back into my chair, I was finally returning home.

**Review Please! I only got one last time :(**


	3. Meeting New and Old

**A/N: This chapter I had more time to do. So it's longer. Claire is about 22 years old in this just a year out of college and into her job. She was promoted very fast because of her ability to her well with costumers. I just had to say it because I wasn't sure if it made sense or not. Thanks to all three people who reviewed last chapter! I might not update for the rest of the week due to a hectic scheduel. I also was wondering if anyone was interested in beta reading for any of my stories. Please check them out PM me if you are. R&R Hope you like!**

"Please fasten your seat belts we are preparing for landing." Came over the speaker when I woke up. It was repeated in a few different languages. It stretched in my seat and started to get ready. I felt the plane slowly descend.

After getting to the terminal I picked up my pace. I wanted to get home was soon as I could. I went down to the carousel that contained my luggage. I couldn't get most of them out, but there were many nice guys who helped me. After insisting I didn't need an escort home to each and every one of them I strutted out of the airport to the rental car service.

I picked up my rental car, which was a black Mercedes. I didn't recognize the model number, but they assured me it was the best car they had. I nodded and paid for it. I walked out with the keys and pressed the unlock button. A car on the other side of a huge Dodge beeped. I walked over and checked out the car. It was jet black and medium sized. It looked very fancy.

I placed my overly large bags into the trunk, slid into the front seat and headed off. I drove down the familiar path to La Push. I passed Port Angeles where me and my friends would go every weekend to either watch a movie or go out to eat. It was also the place were that dreaded party was held. It seemed like a tourist friendly town, but as soon as you passed the part of town they wanted a tourist to see there was many things that resembled a ghetto neighborhood.

I remember Quil telling me to never go there alone. I drove right past and windy forested roads greeted me. The whole way to La Push was covered in green stuff. I had forgotten how clean the air seemed. Since I had spent enough time in New York I could now fully appreciate it.

I drove rather fast going over the speed limit I passed Forks. I had not visited Forks in quite awhile. I was soon crossing the border to La Push. I drove down the lane of small houses spaced evenly apart. I passed Aunt Emily's house with its little yellow walls and flowers under the windows.

As I looked out two brown skinned children ran out chasing each other. I smiled Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily had finally gotten the family that wanted. I kept driving, I didn't live "in" La Push. I lived at the edge. I drove past and was again greeted by the abundant vegetation that thrived in this area of Washington. I kept going till I saw a small opening in the woods.

I turned into the gravel driveway. It was long and windy, but no problem with my Mercedes. Soon I saw the small house. It had a small resemblance to a log cabin. There were stone

steps leading up to the front door that had a small wind chime hanging next to it. I pulled up and ran up the steps. I knocked on the door and let myself in. I heard voices in the kitchen. I checked my watch, it was a tiny bit latter than 6:30 so that meant my sister was making dinner. I walked straight in.

My mom was cutting up vegetables and my dad was sitting at the table reading the paper. When she saw me she dropped the knife into the sink and literally threw herself on me. I patted her back and hugged her. My dad had gotten up to and joined the big group hug.

I broke the hug and saw my mom crying tears of joy. She tried to scold me," Claire don't stay away so long." She couldn't stop smiling though. My dad just smiled. I nodded and proceeded to tell her," Well mom I was rally busy with my job. I just finished a client and they let me off for a few weeks."

She squealed and hugged me again. After all the hugs and kisses she finished dinner. We had steak and potatoes. The whole time I pretty much talked about my few years in college and my current job or apartment. There jaws dropped when they heard I was living on Broadway.

I blushed and felt guilty that I had not found the time to call or email them. After dinner I helped mom clean up and I headed out to get my luggage. My dad came with me. His jaw dropped lower than when I told him about the apartment. I rolled my eyes and opened the trunk. I pulled out one suitcase and asked my dad if he could get the other.

My mom took the bags I had accumulated at the duty free shops and my carry on. We put them into my old room. It looked almost like it had not changed since I had left home. The walls were still a baby blue and the bare mattress sat at the corner of the room.

I put my bags down and started to look through my purchases from the airport. I found the perfume, Princess by Vera Wong, and put it

next to me so I could look for the Cognac and Wine of the Month Club subscription. I went down stairs and distributed the gifts. I was greeted by more and more hugs. I sat down and watched TV with my dad. I was feeling sort of grimy so I decided to take a shower. By the time I made it back to my room it was about 9 and I was worn out. I decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I got up and sat awhile just thinking about the past few hectic days. It had been such a quick decision to come back to La Push. I had booked everything in a rush. The tickets, the car, hell I didn't even tell my parents I was coming. I finally got up and went down stairs to breakfast.

My mom was busy making pancakes. I sat down and waited. Soon she plopped down a large plate of pancakes in front of me. I poured myself coffee and dug in. In between bites my mom asked me what I planned for the day. I told her a trip to the beach and maybe Aunt Emily's.

I finished half the stack and told her I was headed out. I went back upstairs. I brushed my teeth vigorously, washed my face and went to get dressed. I didn't really have anything that was dress down. All of it was high fashion to fit in New York. I didn't even have normal PJs! I usually wore a lace negligee!

I searched through my closet. Today was actually sunny! It was sort of warm, too. Mid-sixties were very high temperatures in La Push. I searched through picking a pair of short grey puffy shorts with dark grey polka dots and a white see through long sleeve v-neck. I grabbed a light sweater and my favorite glossy black pumps.

I put my cell in my pocket and the car keys with them. I decided to go natural today with my make up so I put on a light layer of waterproof mascara and lip-gloss. I headed out the door, kissed my mom and dad on the cheek and headed out. As I got into the car I remembered the gifts upstairs. I ran out and up the stairs to go get them.

I swear I saw dad in the kitchen shaking his head and laughing. I quickly got all the gifts just in case I ran into someone I didn't expect to. As I got into the car again I threw the gifts in the back seat and slid in. I pulled out of the driveway and headed onto First Beach. I took in the fresh open air without skyscrapers or airplanes passing overhead every five minutes.

I pulled into a parking spot and headed out toward the sand. As I passed the first few logs I decided to take off my heels. They were too hard to climb in. As I reached the water I let the grey sky and blue water relax me. I loved it here. It was always so serene and peaceful. I was walking along the water when I spotted a couple.

It was Uncle Jake and a woman. I ran up and tapped him on the back. He turned around and stared at me. "Do I know you?" He asked. " Of course Unca Jay!" I said using the name I used to call him when I was small and couldn't pronounce all my letters right. " Claire?" He said with eyes wide open.

I nodded and asked "Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" The woman smiled she was very pretty. She was pale with a luminescent gleam to her. She had chocolate brown eyes and carmel-ish hair with blond high lights that hung in curls right above her waist. She had very nice curves and a dazzling smile. " Nessie, nice to meet you Claire."

She said with her arms extended for a hug. It was a very open gesture since we had just met, but it was normal on the Reservation to be very open and treat everyone like you had known them for forever. I hugged her back and said," Nice to meet you, too." As I broke the embrace Jake started talking," You coming to the bonfire tonight?" "Um… sure." I replied.

It would be my first bonfire since I left, which had been years ago. I smiled and told them I would see them later, but I had to visit Emily's now. I walked back to the car and wiped my feet out the best that I could. I drove to Emily's house. I picked up a bag filled with her make up and a shirt I had brought for Sam. It said Wolf Boy. I don't know why, but he'd always made it seem like he had an obsession with wolves. I picked out a few things for the kids and knocked on the front door.

I heard Emily yell from the inside," I'll get it." I smiled at her when she opened the door. "Claire?" she asked. Did I really look that different? Everybody had looked so shocked when they saw me. I ignored it and went in. She hugged me really tight and ushered my to her cozy kitchen were most of the La Push gang used to hang out.

Sam greeted me from the couch. On each side of him he had an adorable child. One boy one girl, they had silky russet skin not far off from mine and raven black hair. The girl was taller than the boy so I assumed she was the oldest. They looked like Emily with a few features from Sam. They looked at me and asked," Daddy, whose da pretty lady?" I smiled they were so cute!

I answered for him," Hello, I'm your cousin Claire." They came over. The girl looked like she was about five and the boy was on the edge of three. She introduced herself as Nadia and the boy as Sam Jr. I gave them both a hug and looked into my bag for goodies to give them.

I pulled out the Barbie make up kit for Nadia and a helicopter for Sam. They took them and ran off to experiment with their new toys. Emily chuckled in back of me. I turned around and gave her the make up and bag. Then I went over and threw the shirt in Sam's general direction.

He caught it and laughed when he read it. "I figured you'd like it," I told him. Them Emily ushered my on to the couch to ask me about every detail of my life when I was at New York. I spent the longest time just chatting with her. Catching up on things we had missed. I forgot how much I missed her. She was at least ten years older than me, but it still felt like we were good friends.

We went on for hours when I noticed the ski turning dark I suggested that I leave so they can get the children into bed. I asked if they were going to the bonfire. They both replied," Not with those to trouble makers in the house." I laughed and assured them I'd visit soon.

I got into my car and drove of too the cliffs where they held the bonfires. As I approached I saw a large column of flame already there. I pulled over and locked my car. Show time. I thought to myself with a grin. Would they react as everybody else had with large eyes and a slacked jaw? I walked into the little circle of wooden logs. Then a certain pair of sad brown eyes caught my attention.

He was here.

**So. What'da think? You can press that button that says review and tell me. *wink wink***


	4. Strangers

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time. A bit different than my old work, tell me what you think? **

* * *

**CPOV**

God It's been years since I've looked into those chocolate eyes, that feel like dancing in a warm vat of milk and sugary goodness. Here's this man who I called best friend for so many years, I can't even count them all up on both hands, yet now I call him stranger. His chocolate eyes have seemed to have lost some of their warmth and glow; their tenderness is replaced with bitter emptiness. I try to look away, this depth, this pain is frightening, but intriguing. How is this possible, how could all of those years away working, learning, forgetting, forgiving, moving on, and moving forward lead back to this. Our eye contact only lasted a mere few seconds, but these seconds melted into what felt like hours to me, my perception of time twisted by the intensity. However, I do manage to turn away. I feel confused as emotions I don't even understand fill my body and cloud my mind as I try to push them out and ignore any kind of feelings I have for this… this… stranger. What other way to put it. I haven't seen La Push in years, but I haven't seen Quil for longer. I pretend like I didn't see him, but I can already feel him making his way closer and closer to me. He sits down next to me and I can feel the warmth of his body radiating and warming my cold frame, combined with the heat coming from the fire I feel warm and embraced. So, I embrace all the emotions I've pushed back, till know and condense them into a simple phrase that summarizes everything without revealing anything.

"Hey stranger." I force out a smile and look up into those eyes.

"Hey, you look good." He says back with hints of different emotions. His response is pure catharsis for me, anything I had just felt weighing down on me disappeared, nothing but pure bliss. He stares at me for a while and we start talking about the city and how I've been for the past few years. We strike up conversation like nothing had ever changed, of course it has though, everything's changed. My eyes study his long and toned frame, it seems as though nothing has even changed. This man has not aged a day since I could remember, seems like some things stay the same. There is not a wrinkle on his face, no premature worry lines above his brow or crow's feet from smiling too often, though his sullen face suggests that smiling is nothing something he does too often, anymore. This man that I once knew was full of joy and happiness. There was no such thing as a gray cloud in his sky, or at least there weren't. Now his face and eyes seemed to portray that his one luminescent sky has become a black mass looming, shutting him off from the heavens, and the only silver lining is the color of chocolate that covers the surface like a light layer of foam on top of freshly brewed black coffee. What was wrong with this man, what had caused him so much pain in the time that I've been gone? Our conversation about my life dwindles and I struggle to find topics so that I can keep listening to his husky, yet smooth voice.

"So how have you been?" I question, trying hard to still my beating heart which feels as if it's a helicopter ready to take off from my chest and fly into the dark night along with the sparks from the fire.

"I've been good." He answers. The bonfire is starting to die, along with the party around it, I didn't realize how long we've been talking. I can see Emily and Sam shooting careful glances at us, then conversing among themselves in hushed tones. This secrecy made me curious. People start to get up and leave, one by one, soon there's only Emily and Sam, along with a few stragglers.

"Do you want to… take a walk?" Quil asks me as he looks up through thick lashes. I was still entranced by his eyes still, they look different from when we first talked, like that silver lining was growing from the possibility of something new.

"Sure why not." I said with an easy smile. This felt familiar almost. Quil was no stranger, he changed my diapers when I was born, babysat me anytime my mom left me alone, helped me with my homework, listened to me as I told him about any inconsequential drama that had happened, and, most of all, loved me unconditionally through it all. Up until the end at lease, up until the fight. It hurt remembering the fight, but the hurt was more like a veteran remembering where he got an old healed scar than receiving a piercing injury during combat.

We walked along a stretch of beach, aside from the bonfire, which we were a good distance away from, there was no one on the beach. Our path was highlight by the moon which shone bright over our heads and onto the still waters, that quietly splashed into the rocky shore as we walked.

"Claire, I just wanted to apologize about everything I did before you left. Not only ruining your night, but saying everything I did and taking this long to say anything about it." Quil blurted out, his words were all tangled and mixed up, but I could make sense of what he was saying. I looked up at him, he was already looking down at me, this content and happy look on his face as if I had already forgiven him.

"Look Quil, that fight hurt, a lot. I mean I trusted you, with everything! But now that I look back on it, everything that happened wasn't really that important, I can't even remember the guy's name that we fought over. But I can't forget how betrayed I felt when you said those things and acted that way. You were supposed to be my best friend, how could you do that to me?" I asked my voice had already cracked and his incoherency had obviously already rubbed off on me.

"I swear I never meant to hurt you, I don't know what I can do to show you how much I care about you Claire." Quil said. He didn't need to show me, I already knew. We were like family, but now that we were both older there was something else that I could feel him expressing that was anything but filial love. This was more passionate and raw. I could feel myself getting drawn into it. We stopped walking, I had to look up to see his eyes.

"Quil, I know you didn't mean to. I forgave you a long time ago. I guess things just change though. It's been a while." I said to him looking straight into those vats of chocolate sea. "But no matter how much things change…" I started finding myself at a loss for words to finish the sentence. Next thing I know, Quil's got me in the tightest embrace I could imagine. My face squashed against his chest and my body flattened like a pancake, yet I felt warm and safe as I smelled his musky scent that I associated with almost every childhood and adolescent memory I possessed.

We walked back to the parking lot smiling freely and gaily. I noticed that only my car was left in the parking lot.

"Need a lift?" I asked him, laughing at the phrase which he had used so often when I was too young to drive. He didn't' say anything, but he smiled, a genuine happy smile as he climbed into the passenger side of my car. I don't want this night to end. I feel as though our friendship has been reborn.

"Come over tonight." Quil stated without much of a question, as if he had read my mind. "We still have so much to talk about." I agreed to this and texted my mom that I would not be coming home so she wouldn't worry.

The streets of La Push are winding and narrow, first a drizzle starts, nothing unusual, and within minutes the heavens open up and dump buckets upon buckets of precipitation. I pulled into the winding driveway that I knew so well as the wind starts to pick up. The trees swaying around us like green mad men, I hear a crack and see a fallen tree no more than 50 meters from my car. This is only halfway up Quil's driveway. Quil climbs out and races into the darkness, I follow his lead, I could walk to this place in pitch black, with a scarf over my eyes. As I reach the door soaked to the bone, I head in without a hesitation, there is no waiting for Quil to open the door and invite me in, this was a second home. I made myself comfortable in the kitchen trying to wring my hair out. It was hopeless. Quil had put a kettle of water on the stove to boil, soon he emerged from his bedroom with two of which was already drying off his drenched body, which was also shirtless. I couldn't help but notice his large stature and impressive muscle build. I had never noticed this before.

"Thanks." I said quietly, the silence in the small house eating up my muted words.

"You're welcome," He told me with a familiar smile.

My clothes stuck to me like glue. I tried peeling of the layers. My sweater came off in a large lump that I discarded next to the sink. I suddenly aware that my white shirt was completely see through, this thought didn't even disturb me. Quil had seen me in less before, what was different about now. I felt a shiver run through my body as it felt a slight draft come from the window that was behind me. I guess Quil had noticed because he took off and soon returned with a large grey shirt that looked worn beyond it's years. But it was long sleeved and very inviting versus my soaked shirt and shorts. I peeled off the rest of my clothes as Quil returned to his room to change into dry clothes too. I was in nothing but my underwear as I pulled on the long shirt that smelled of earth, there was a hint of pine like he had been sitting in pine trees, yet there was another smell of musk and darkness. I inhaled deeply trying to breathe this sweet scent in as much as I could. It felt like I was sitting on the forest floor surrounded by the most regal of pine trees and foliage. The shirt was so long it covered my bottom. Quil came in as the kettle went off, he poured two glasses and mixed in what I assumed to be tea, the herbal smell cleared my head. I was still rather cold though. He grabbed our tea and started moving into the living room/dinning room/bedroom. Basically a table with a few chairs and his bed, he set down the tea on the table. I just threw myself down on the bed exhausted and still cold. I tried to snuggle in the sheets that he had on his bed but they were extremely thin and pointless.

"Cold?" Quil said, breaking the silence that we had created since entering the house.

"Maybe." I said with a teasing smile. Quil came over to the bed and lay down next to me, his arm draped around my body. I could feel this unearthly heat coming off of his body, something I was quite used to. I remember curling up next to him during stormy nights when nothing seemed to keep the monsters in my closet and the coldness outside away. He would be like a light in those hours of darkness. There in his arms I fell asleep, completely content.


End file.
